The subject matter described herein relates to electronic communication and sensor systems and specifically to configurations for antenna arrays for use in such systems.
Microwave antennas may be constructed in a variety of configurations for various applications, such as satellite reception, remote sensing or military communication. Printed circuit antennas generally provide antenna structures which are low-cost, lightweight, low-profile and relatively easy to mass produce. Such antennas may be designed in arrays and used for radio frequency systems such as identification of friend/foe (IFF) systems, electronic warfare systems, signals intelligence systems, personal communication service (PCS) systems, satellite communication systems, etc.
Recently, interest has developed in ultra-wide bandwidth (UWB) arrays for use in communication and sensor systems. Thus there is a need for a lightweight phased array antenna with a wide frequency bandwidth and a wide angular scan range and that is conformally mountable to a platform surface.